supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakton and Huizong
Pakton and Huizong is a fanfiction created by Japanlover86. Chapter 1 Battle of Iwo Jima, the meeting between a Taiwanese serviceman and an American soldier, the Taiwanese soldier was weakened from starvation, he was also badly hurt (F***, I'm so hungry!) a Taiwanese Imperial Japanese Army serviceman Huizong thought, he was really hungry, the last time food was set under his teeth was less than a week ago. He hated fighting in the Pacific, especially Iwo Jima, he was tired, hungry, his stomach kept cramping when he was trying to sleep, Eric Pakton was roaming around the island, then he noticed a starving male IJA soldier, except he was cursing in Chinese, but it was Mandarin, however, It sounded different, his accent, there was no way he could be from China, but Taiwan. " (Are you hungry?)" He asked himself in the little Chinese he knew, Huizong was thinner than him and he was holding his right shoe as his foot began getting itchy and sore " (No)" he denied, but his stomach growled in hunger, he clutched his stomach in hunger and glared at him "Hideki, Hideki Shinozawa, or, Huizong Zhungxi....." He said, Huizong gasped, he stared at him Then Huizong collapsed Without anyone noticing, he went somewhere in a cave and got out a first aid kit and a warm blanket Kuro Unit member Hiro was looking for his brother in law and came across a cave " (Your brother in law, is in here)" he said in Japanese, Hiro nodded Hiro went in with him, he noticed his brother in law on the floor, the man was thinner than he was " (What happened to him?)" He asked "How long has he last eaten?" He asked the Japanese man " (He got separated from us, It has been a week)" Hiro said Huizong woke up " (Hideki, are you alright?)" He asked " (Yeah I think------)" He said before being interrupted by his stomach, "Huizong....." " (I'm just really hungry)" he then looked at the American and Japanese man Eric then poured out his food rations "You can have it." He said " (But what about you?)" He said "Don't worry, I have a spare in my bag." He said "Hiro, treat his injures." Hiro treated his injuries for a couple of minutes " (Hiro, I'm hungry and cold)" he said " (I know)" he said Hiro got into the bag and found rice balls and watermelon in a plastic bag Watermelon was one of Huizong's favourite foods Then he put the watermelon then sliced a piece of it " (Eat it, Hideki, you're just really hungry and haven't eaten for at least a week)" Hiro said Huizong/Hideki took the watermelon from his hands, when he opened his eyes, " (Watermelon f*** yeah!)" He yelled happily has he gorged into the fruit, he really loved watermelon. The juices got over Hiro and he gently used a cloth to watch it off " (Don't eat it all too fast!)" Hiro said, he was very aware of refereeing syndrome Then Huizong slowed town his pace " (Thanks Hiro-kun!)" He said " (Let's try not to kill Eric, he's very good to us, I bet he's hiding)" Hiro said Huizong/Hideki nodded at his Japanese brother-in-law. " (What about Jonathan Woods, will he harass you again?)" Huizong/Hideki said Chapter 2 Category:Fanfics